Abstract: Task Order 13 was to support a reverse site visit to allow Drs. Carol Green and Mary Tanga of SRI to meet with NIA representatives ? that included Ms. Tawanda Haynes-Brown (NIA Contract Specialist) and Nigel Greig (NIA Contract Officer Representative) ? to support discussions of both competed and ongoing research supported by Contract No. HHSN271201000008I. Other pertinent representatives of both parties attended the meeting. The focus of discussions was to evaluate the status of research projects and associated Task Orders related to (i) Fenoterol analogs, (ii) dextromethorphan analogs, (iii) ketamine, metabolites and analogs and (iv) (-)-bisnorcymserine. Together, these represented all projects undertaken within the scope of Contract No. 271201000008I This reverse site visit meeting was prompted by the retirement of Dr. Irvine Wainer ? the former NIA Contract Officer Representative ? and his replacement by Dr. Nigel Greig; thereby necessitating a meeting between key representatives of SRI and NIA associated with the contract, to overview past and present focuses of research to define (i) ongoing and new directions of relevance to NIA?s drug development needs, and (ii) administratively review and bring to closure past and/or ongoing Task Orders.